


Decided Between Them

by Muccamukk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has had a long day, Jack and the Doctor try to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decided Between Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatBecomesOfYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/gifts).



> Happy darkest, coldest part of the year to feathermoon_scarletsky! I hope you had a great holiday, and that you enjoy this fic.
> 
> Huge thank you to Nenya for the beta.

Rose sprawled on her back, hands folded under the nape of her neck, and stared up at the bed's gently-sagging canopy. Jackie had never let her have a canopy bed, no matter how much she'd asked, but somehow the TARDIS had known. When the Doctor had told her to pick a bedroom, the first one she'd looked into had an enormous four-poster bed draped in white muslin. For the first few weeks, she'd felt a little acquisitive glow every time she looked at it.

Right now, she was sick of fairy tales.

The last planet they'd been on had had a girl, well, a bird girl, in a tower. It had been like a story, with Jack and the Doctor off saving the planet or something, and Rose saving the girl. Only at the end, no one had rescued either of them from the tower, and, for all her wings, the girl couldn't be persuaded to bloody leave on her own. When the Doctor had swung by to pick Rose up, he had ignored her suggestion of beneficial kidnapping. As far as Rose knew, the girl was still up there, and always would be. Rose was pretty sick of hearing about duty, too.

She'd left the boys in the control room, celebrating their victory, whatever that had been. They kept bickering back and forth, sidetracking the account, and normally Rose would have laughed along, not caring if it made sense or not. She'd slipped out after five minutes, feeling tired and a little ill. If she slept, she thought, things might look better in the morning, TARDIS relative time.

Somehow, she'd gone from too tired to undress and climb into bed, to unable to sleep at all, which left her staring at the ceiling feeling heartsick and homesick.

When she heard a brisk rap on her door, she flung her arm across her eyes and groaned.

"Rose? Are you in there?" Jack's voice. She didn't want to deal with Jack, or the Doctor neither.

Jack knocked again, and Rose resigned herself to him not going away until she told him to. She pushed up, blinking against the light, and swung her feet to the floor. "Come in then."

"There you are." Jack had a little turn at the corner of his mouth that Rose recognised as both potential trouble and a lot of fun. "You ducked out of the party."

Rose shrugged, eyes flicking past Jack to where the Doctor hovered in the doorway. When Jack stepped forward, he followed, as though pulled by a string. The door shut behind him.

"We got talking, when you left," Jack continued, seeming not to notice the Doctor. "You seemed kind of blue."

"I'm fine, really. I was just tired, is all."

The Doctor took a step back, starting to turn away, but Jack shot out a hand and blindly caught the edge of his jacket. "We agreed," he hissed, when the Doctor tried to bat his hand away.

Rose frowned. It seemed like the only thing those two ever agreed was that one thing or another was too dangerous for her. She got up, folding her arms, and remembered that she'd stripped out of her bra and kicked it into a corner. She didn't need to look to know her nipples would be showing though her pink cotton tank top. That would doubtless not be very useful if she were trying to get Jack to go away, or take her seriously. "What'd you decide about me, then?"

"It's not like that," the Doctor said. He had his hands jammed in his jacket pockets and his shoulders up around his ears, and looked like he knew it was like exactly that, again.

"You seemed kind of blue," Jack persisted, not letting go of the Doctor. "We were wondering if you wanted a little something to cheer you up."

"No, I'm fine. I said."

Jack moved in, closing the last space between them and pulling the Doctor with him. His fingers trailed down her bare arm, raising goosebumps. "You haven't heard what we're offering," Jack said into her ear. Laugh lines crinkled around his eyes, and Rose looked at the Doctor again.

She didn't always know what Jack would do, not that she could predict the Doctor either, but he'd always felt a little safer. Or if not safer, then steadier in relation to her. She was pretty sure by now what he would and would not do, and she knew he'd always do his best to take care of her. Right now, he looked like an awkward robot.

"He means dancing," the Doctor said.

Jack curled his fingers around hers and drew them up to lips. "I mean sex," he said and pressed a kiss on the soft skin at the inside of her wrist.

"Like I said."

"You agreed on that, did you?" Rose stepped away, stretching her arm between her and Jack, making him the middle of a chain. That was just like those two, deciding what was best for her between them, even if it was something she'd been hinting at wanting for months.

"We agreed to ask," Jack corrected evenly. "If you're not interested..." He hesitated, looking back at the Doctor for the first time. "I can always ask him out for a drink."

"Are you two?" Rose started, then broke off. The twist of pure envy in her stomach was telling her not to get off track. "So, like, I get to choose? I get to choose which one of you I want?"

Jack cleared his throat, and the Doctor jammed his his fists even deeper into his pockets. "You could," Jack said. His mouth curved up like he was trying not to laugh at her, and she pulled her hand away. "But I always say, 'why pick one when you can have both?'"

"What, like at the same time?" Rose blurted, then caught her the tip of her tongue between her teeth.

"If you want," Jack said at the same time the Doctor asked, "Is that all right?"

Rose sucked her teeth, considering. She had to admit, a choice between the Doctor and Jack wasn't a choice at all, it was the Doctor every time, but maybe this would be better. She _liked_ Jack, and things seemed to happen around him in a way they didn't when it was just her and the Doctor. And she would not, in any case, throw Jack out of her bed were he the only option. Honestly, she'd been trying to get him into it since they'd met. "Both?" she said.

"If you want more time to–" the Doctor started before Jack shushed him. "Well, it's her choice," he said, ignoring Jack's glare.

"Let her make it then."

"That's what I'm trying to do." Jack turned, pulling the Doctor in by his jacket, and Rose felt the twist in her stomach again. She didn't want them to get wrapped up in each other and not see her. She couldn't bear to be the odd one out, but she realised as she watched them that she couldn't stand to leave either of them alone either.

"Yes," She said, loudly enough to carry over them. "I'd like that. Both of you, I mean."

"Good," Jack said, looking at her over his shoulder, and the Doctor said, "All right then," and they all hesitated.

Rose found herself bouncing a little on her toes and stopped, then stood awkwardly with her arms loose at her sides. Jack patted the Doctor's jacket smooth. She felt the tension becoming unbearable.

Then Jack turned, stepped in, took her face between his hands, and kissed her so hard it took her breath away.

She felt her body tense, just for a moment, before her hands found his shoulders and she leaned into him. He pinned her there. His mouth worked insistently against hers, not using much tongue but plied her lips with his. He sucked and nibbled and seemed to focus every grain of his attention on that one kiss. She didn't realise how completely he'd taken her in until she felt her breasts pressing against his muscled chest, his knee nudging between her legs.

Jack's hands left her face and slid down to the small of her back, then to her ass, pulling them even closer together. When his thigh pressed up between her legs she let him pull her down against it. A little cry slipped between her lips, and he laughed, nipping her earlobe. "I think she likes that," he said, sounding smug enough to get a smack under any other circumstances.

Rose's eyes snapped open. She didn't even remember closing them, but now, looking over Jack's shoulder, the Doctor filled her vision. He didn't seem to have moved, still standing half way between the bed and the door, his hands in his pockets, but his whole aspect had changed. His shoulders had dropped and colour rose to his cheeks. As she watched him watching her, his tongue slid across his moistened lips.

"He's just watching," she said into Jack's ear.

"Want to give him a show?"

"Yeah." The word escaped before she could think about it, but she said it again, her eyes not leaving the Doctor's.

Jack pressed their whole bodies together for a moment, the movement seeming to ripple up from his hands on her ass and the thigh between her legs, through his chest pressing against her breasts, to another fast, fierce kiss to end with touching his forehead to hers.

He twisted around her, a movement so smooth that she felt as though she were the one turning. His hands came to rest on the front of her hips, and suddenly he was standing behind her, his chin on her shoulder. Rose turned to kiss him, dragging her eyes away from the Doctor for a few moments before he said, "No, keep watching."

The Doctor still seemed frozen in place, though now he had bitten his lower lip.

She thought Jack was going slide up under her top, but his hand brushed over the fabric until he found a nipple and pinched. Rose gasped, and the sound blended with the Doctor's sharp intake of breath. Jack laughed and kissed the side of her neck. His palm pressed flat across her breast, and she leaned into it, shimmying for more friction. Her other breast bounced free until Jack caught it as well. He rolled both nipples between his fingers, and the fabric between his skin and hers only enhanced the sensation.

When Rose's head fell back against his shoulder, he said, "I want to taste them too, to know what they feel like between my teeth, but right now that would spoil the view."

She remembered that she was supposed to be watching too, and looked back at the Doctor while Jack slowly rolled her top up over her stomach. Jack had straightened to stand flush against her, and she could feel the heat of his body through both their clothes. It almost matched the flush that spread across her skin at the intensity of the Doctor's gaze. Pure desire burned in his eyes, and his cock had started to tent the front of his trousers. She could feel the same from Jack against her ass. When she pressed against it he hissed and clenched her shirt.

Rose's arms lifted with Jack's as he pulled the shirt clear, briefly obscuring her vision, then leaving her topless between the two men. The fire of their attention making her giddy, she leaned back to kiss Jack again. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips until they parted, and then ran along the edge of his teeth. He bit lightly at the same moment as his hands found her breasts again. She arched her back, leaning against him hard enough that he had to brace his feet to support their weight.

"I wish you could see what we see," Jack said after he broke the kiss. He trailed his finger tips down past her navel to dip under the waist of her jeans. "You have no idea how sexy you look right now."

"I do," Rose told him, and she did. She could see it in the Doctor's eyes, feel it in Jack's touch. Their lust filled her with confidence and some kind of power she couldn't name. She grinned at the Doctor from under her lashes, then rolled her hips back into Jack. He'd opened her fly, and worked his hand under her pants. His fingers slid through her bush and she spread her legs a little to give him room. He wouldn't need to do much if he wanted her ready. The flush that had spread over her earlier seemed to concentrate in her clit, building to something unbearable before he even touched her. "Yes," she begged. "Yes, please."

His hand didn't move where she wanted, hovering instead just a little too high, fingers twirling in her bush. Jack had stopped kissing her neck, and she realised that he was looking right at the Doctor. She felt Jack nod, and the Doctor swallowed, and then Jack pushed her away.

Rose stumbled forward a few steps, straight into the Doctor's arms.

"Hi," she said, and smiled up at him.

"Hello." His hands rested on her hips, steadying her. She supposed she should mind them passing her around like that, but lust had made her head feel muzzy, and she liked the rub of his leather jacket against her breasts.

Behind her, she could hear clothes hitting the floor as Jack stripped. She still had her jeans and pants, and the Doctor hadn't lost a stitch, which didn't seem fair. She put her arms around his neck, and stood on her toes to kiss him.

It felt different than kissing Jack. At first his lips didn't move, then when they parted a little, she had to do most of the work still. She moved her mouth over his thin lips, pulling at them, and pressing little kisses at the corner of his mouth.

The muscles running from his shoulders to the base of his skull felt like steel cables, and she could almost feel the thrum of tension in his chest. He'd looked so much like he'd wanted this when Jack had been touching her; he'd agreed. Now he seemed unsettled and unsure. Rose again felt the surge of protectiveness towards him that had made her promise to herself to follow him anywhere, to do anything just so he wouldn't be on his own. She snuggled against his chest and pressed the tips of her fingers into the grove either side of his spine and dragged them down his neck.

"You do want me, don't you, Doctor?" she asked.

He let out a long, slow breath, and she could feel him finally begin to relax under her touch. "More than anything," he said, and bent to kiss her.

This time, he met her lips with a long, lingering kiss of his own. His hands floated up her back with agonising slowness, matching the pace of the kiss.

She stood on her toes again to press further into it. She wanted to feel his hands everywhere, and Jack's as well. She wanted them both to touch her all over. An image flashed through her mind: herself naked and tied to the bedpost, unable to move, while their hands petted and groped and squeezed. She shivered and swept her tongue across his teeth until he opened his mouth wider and let her in.

When his hands slid back down her back, faint callouses rough against her skin, they kept moving. Her belt was already loose, and he could easily slip both hands under her pants to spread open-palmed across her ass. Rose only had to shimmy her hips a little for the baggy jeans to fall off entirely, and the Doctor peeled the pants after them so she could kick them both away.

She stood pressed against him, naked but for her bracelets and socks. He laughed at her as she toed the socks off, and she grinned up at him, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. When he kissed her nose, she laughed too. She could feel his smile against hers as they kissed. She loved this, seeing him so happy. It had always made her heart glow. Now the warmth seemed to fill her, hot desire burning up form between her legs, and the joy of their closeness filling her chest. Her skin seemed to burn, and the Doctor's every touch seemed to heat and cool it at the same time. His hands had left her ass to slide over her hips and up her sides to her ribs.

Jack's squeezed her breasts again, coming up from behind. He hadn't made a sound, but Rose didn't feel at all startled. It seemed completely natural that he be there. His touch was an extension of the Doctor's, or they were both bound up in this together somehow, both focusing on her and what she wanted. She gasped into the Doctor's mouth as Jack pinched her nipples.

The flash of pleasure that sent to her cunt reminded her that neither of them had touched her there yet, close as Jack had come. She tried to press forward into the Doctor, and got close enough to feel the edge of his erection through his trousers, but then he stepped back and held her hips steady.

"Come on!" Rose urged.

The Doctor grinned over her shoulder at Jack, who said, "Want to hold onto the bedpost and bend over?"

"Me or her?"

"Now that you ask..." Jack started, but Rose twisted away out from between the two of them.

The bedpost felt cool and steady under her hands, but being away from their touch made her nakedness more real. The haze cleared a little, and she had a moment to realise how ridiculous she must look before she felt hands on her hips again.

The palms felt smoother then the Doctor's, the grip more sure. One finger traced around to the inside of her thigh, but no further. It made slow circles over the tender skin, and she felt her cunt clench in response. That small point of contact was almost her only point of connection. After two men touching her all over, it wasn't nearly enough.

"Hurry up, Jack," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am."

His cock slid between her legs, and she bent a little more and spread out to make room. He was holding her hips again, keeping her steady between his hands and his cock and the bedpost, pushed into her cunt. Jack moved slower then the Doctor's kisses, but Rose couldn't do anything about it from this position. She knew she was wet and more than ready, but still he pressed into her impossibly deliberately.

Rose realised she was panting and grunted between clenched teeth, not coherent words, but she got her meaning across. Jack slid home, his hip bones rubbing against her ass, and the length of his cock stretching and filling her. She squirmed against him, and he kissed the back of her neck hard enough that she felt teeth.

"God, you feel good," he gasped. She could feel his breath against her damp skin and his chest rising and falling against her back. His hands and cock felt rock steady, but the roughness of his breathing gave him away.

They rested for a moment, seemingly connected at every point, unable to find the momentum to be anything else. She wondered where the Doctor had gotten to. Probably watching again. Rose imagined how she looked and shivered.

"Ready?" Jack asked, and Rose shifted her grip on the post, locking her shoulders.

"Go on then."

He pulled back slowly, carefully, and she squeezed her legs as he drew away, dragging out the contact. If he wanted to drive her mad, she could play along just as well. She wiggled her ass against him and twisted her head around for a kiss.

Jack's lips met hers at the same moment he thrust back in. She sucked a breath in at the speed of it, one sharp movement this time, fast enough to smack them together. She gasped into his mouth, and felt the curve in his smile.

"Git," she said, pulling away. She dropped her head between her arms and focused on driving him mad. Jack was trying to set up a fast steady beat, but she knew she could squeeze just enough on the way in, wiggle a bit when he pulled away, and maybe throw him off. She flexed thighs, strong from running, and smiled to herself as he swore into her shoulder.

Perspiration beaded on her temples, and she wiped it clean against her arm. Her lips tasted like salt when she licked them. The sharp, clean taste brought her back to herself a little, and she blinked her eyes open. She saw nothing but her feet and Jack's and the corner of the bed.

The whole situation seemed impossible and inevitable at the same time. Here she was, in her bedroom, in a time-travelling space ship, with a gorgeous man fucking her against her own bed, while the man of her dreams watched. She couldn't seem to get her head around it, but she equally couldn't deny the reality of his skin against hers, his cock between her legs. The heat inside her built, and built, but still couldn't be satisfied. Another impossibility, to feel this much and not come. How Jack was keeping this up, she had no idea. She couldn't seem to think anymore.

Jack nipped her ear, and she blinked again, turning back to kiss him. Her neck ached from twisting it back like this, and her lips felt a little numb. If she'd had her hands free, she'd have brought herself off, but she knew that if she let got of the bed, they'd fall in a heap. Suddenly, she felt like that wouldn't be so bad. They could lie tangled together and have a nap.

Leather squeaked below her, the broad spread of the Doctor's jacketed back and shoulders. In the midst of the kiss, he'd crept on hands and knees between Rose and the bed until he could press his face between her wide-spread legs. Now Rose couldn't see anything other than black leather and a scrap of bare skin between his collar and his bristly hair. It had to be awkward as hell for him, jammed in a corner with his head tipped so far back. But when his stubble scraped her thighs, and Rose tried to brace herself for what was about to happen.

The Doctor ran his tongue forward across her clit and down along her cunt. Jack screamed, but she didn't have the breath. The Doctor's mouth was hot and wet and perfect. His tongue fumbled for a moment before finding her clit and circling it. Jack's hips bucked erratically behind her, and he buried his face in the join of her neck and shoulder. The Doctor sucked her clit in between lip-covered teeth, and Rose's breath came in harsh gasps as though she'd been running for her life. When he blew on it, the sudden chill almost made her choke.

Jack came, sobbing, and the Doctor's tongue flicked up to circle her cunt. "Oh, God," Jack whispered, but Rose couldn't say a thing.

She was so close. She could feel her whole body trembling right on the edge. Jack cupped her breasts and, at the same moment, the Doctor's teeth just brushed her clit.

It felt like falling, or it would have, but for the cock still filling her, and Jack's hands all over her again. Rose clung to the bedpost as the Doctor licked and licked and licked. He kept prodding her just past the edge of what she could stand, then letting her ride back down before pushing her again. Her throat felt too raw to breathe, let alone scream, so she held on until she couldn't any more.

She would have fallen in that heap after all if Jack hadn't wrapped his arms around her under her breasts. She let him take her weight and ease them both the edge of the bed. The Doctor crawled up after them, flopping back to lie with his hands under his neck, the same position Rose had started in.

He still hadn't lost a stitch of clothing, but clearly hadn't come either. Rose and Jack exchanged a look, and Jack lifted a shoulder in a slight shrug. She rolled her eyes at him and crawled up the bed to lie next to the Doctor. His jacket had fallen open enough for her to rest her head on his jumper and listen to the pounding of his hearts as Jack unzipped his fly. The Doctor didn't move at first, then one hand pulled free to wrap around her shoulders.

They lay together on top of the covers, one of his buttons digging into the side of her boob, his jumper rough under her cheek, and his hand clenching and unclenching on her shoulder as his hearts speed up. Jack slurped rather too noisily below them, and the Doctor lifted his head to watch.

Rose had thought she was too tired, that all she wanted now was to lie in the Doctor's arms and rest. But the sound and the flash of motion out of the corner of her eye compelled her to look. Jack was kneeling off the edge of the bed, and she couldn't see more than shoulders and a head of dark hair, now wild and mussed. He'd pressed his face all the way down to the Doctor's trouser seam, and, as she watched, his cheeks hollowed in a long slow suck. He pulled away, revealing the Doctor's cock inch by inch, until he had just the tip in his mouth. He did something right at end that made the Doctor dig his fingers into her shoulder and flop his head back.

The heat flushed between Rose's legs again, and she rubbed herself idly against the bed. Experimentally, she reached down and stroked Jack's hair. It seemed to make him purr like a cat, which in turn made the Doctor moan, so she pressed down a little. Jack sucked again and slid back down to the root of the Doctor's cock, something Rose knew she'd never manage.

The Doctor's hearts pounded under her ear, and his breath broke over Jack's name. Rose let go immediately, but Jack rode the Doctor as his hips bucked and his hand slapped at Rose's shoulder. She could see Jack swallowing, head bobbing gently until the Doctor stilled under him. She sighed and let her head fall back to the Doctor's chest.

Jack zipped him up again before crawling up to curl on the other side. His hand found Rose's and held on, resting both on the Doctor's stomach. Rose amended her plan to include the three of them lying on the bed forever.

The Doctor, unexpectedly, spoke first. His voice vibrated under Rose's ear. "We should make this a habit."

"Sounds good to me," Rose said, and leaned across him to kiss Jack before he could say something smug.

* * *

Reviews warm the heart. Flames warm the hearth. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
